Snowflakes
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Tails' desire was to have a snowball fight. But when Sonic can’t grant that wish, Knuckles finds Tails...?


_**Snowflakes **_

**

* * *

****Pairing: **TailsXKnuckles (Friendshipper)

**Summary: **His desire was to have a snowball fight. But when Sonic can't grant that wish, Tails finds Knuckles...?

* * *

The snowflakes danced in the air, the sun was no where in sight, and the clouds filled the sky. Tails seated himself on the gutter. His elbows were propped on his thighs, his head hung low, and his eyes gazed toward the snow covered ground. He sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter, Tails?" Tails looked up and saw Knuckles looking down upon him. The red echidna wore a brown hat, brown mittens, and his regular shoes. Tails was wearing a blue and green striped hat, white gloves, and black shoes.

"Nothing." Tails sighed.

Knuckles frowned, "You know you can't lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong?" Knuckles commanded.

Tails sighed again, "It's snowing," The young fox began.

Knuckles raised his brow and said, "And?"

"I wanted to have a snowball fight with Sonic." Tails said, his eyes now glued to the ground.

"So, why can't he come out here then?" Knuckles asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sonic caught the flu." Tails answered, gloomily. "He's too sick to come outside." Knuckles nodded his head.

"Why don't you find somebody else then?" Knuckles said, almost carelessly about Tails' problem. A small smile formed on Tails' face.

"But I already did." A sly Tails said.

"Okay, then go bother him then, I'm out of here." Knuckles grunted out, the red echidna started to walk through the snowy trail that lead him back to his home.

Tails' eyes widened, "Knuckles! Wait!" The small fox shouted out, he got up from the gutter and ran after Knuckles, who was still stomping through his trail.

"Goodbye Tails!" Knuckles yelled out, as he still kept wading through the snow. Tails gave up and ceased his running, he was exhausted. His ears lowered down to his skull, a heart breaking frown formed on his face, and his eyes swelled up with tears. Knuckles looked over his shoulder.

He frowned and said, "That's not going to work, Tails. That may work on Sonic, but not me." Tails' ears perked up, his eyes weren't filled with tears anymore, but the frown still remained on his face.

"Come on, Knuckles! Please! I want to have a snowball fight!" Tails begged. The cruel echidna ignored Tails.

The yellow fox growled. "How can Knuckles act like this?" Tails said to himself. Without thinking, the fox bent down and picked up some snow. Out of slight anger, disappointment, and sadness, the snowball was formed.

"Knuckles..."

Silence.

All these feelings the poor fox was feeling, mostly sadness, swelled up within him. He smiled, he was going to have a snowball fight, whether Knuckles liked it or not. His body had a mind of his own. In one fast swift motion, his arm winded back, he grunted. His arm quickly winded forward, at the right time he had released the snowball. The snowball was like a bullet, it sped through the air and hit the back of Knuckles' head. The red echidna stopped walking; he was surprised at the impact. Mostly surprised at the coldness. It took him a moment to realize that he was hit by a snowball...and Tails threw it. Knuckles slowly turned around and glared at Tails. Tails, who was smiling before, now frowned.

"Um...I'm sorry, Knuckles." Tails stammered, he mentally kicked himself for throwing a snowball at Knuckles. The yellow fox was frightened of what Knuckles might do next. Was he going to pound him to death? Tear him limb from limb? Or worst of all, was he going to leave him again? As though he was sometimes frightened of Knuckles, he liked his company. Suddenly, a dirty smirk was placed on Knuckles' face.

"Knuckles?" Knuckles bent down and picked up a huge handful of snow, it was twice the size of Tails' snowball.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles smiled, he threw the snowball towards Tails. Tails' eyes widened in shock as the snowball quickly headed to him. The fox had no time to dodge it. The freezing cold snowball hit him on his face.

Knuckles bursted out laughing, "That'll teach ya to mess with me!" Knuckles shouted, between his laughter. Tails frowned as he wiped the cold snow off his face. Again, he bent down and picked up a handful of snow. Again, he formed it into a snowball. Again, he threw it, it was heading straight for Knuckles. The snowball hit him in his face. It was Tails' turn to laugh. Knuckles frowned and wiped the snow off of him.

"You know what this means, do you?" Knuckles said in a low tone.

Tails stared at him in confusion. "What does this mean?"

Knuckles smirked, "This means...war!" Knuckles declared. The red echidna quickly bent down, he grabbed a large amount of snow, and formed it into a snowball. The snowball was about as big as Tails' body. Knuckles smiled as he held the giant snowball in the air like it was his giant trophy. Knuckles mustered up all of his strength into this deadly snowball. He then heaved as he threw it, it was heading straight for Tails. To Tails, this snowball was like a train that was about to trample him over. Tails had no time to avoid it, it came too quickly. The poor fox fell to the floor from the powerful blow. Knuckles folded his arms across his chest and chuckled.

Tails stood up and frowned, he brushed the snow off his knees. "You like to play dirty, don't you?" In response, Knuckles continued to laugh as he formed another humongous snowball. Without warning, he quickly hauled it towards Tails.

Knuckles smirked, "This is just too easy!" He teased. Before the ample snowball could hit him, Tails quickly skidded across the pavement, merely dodging it.

"Really?" Tails challenged, he smirked. Tails' tails quickly whirled about, making him quickly fly into the cold air. Tails quickly flew up, avoiding the smaller snowballs that were being thrown at him. Knuckles growled, he threw more snowballs at the speedy fox. Tails dodged all of the attacks. He was now hovering in the air, waiting for more of his attacks. Knuckles was a bit winded, but he was determined to continue. The red echidna tossed the ball up into the air and punched the snow. Using his full power, the snow went hurling towards Tails. The snow ball made contact with his chest.

"Ha! Is that the best you got?" Tails yelled out, he let his guard down for a moment. Another cold snowball was hit on his face.

Tails shivered from the coldness. "Hey...I wasn't ready!"

"You got to be quicker than that!" The fox and the echidna continued with their entertaining snowball fight. Tails had lots of fun and, dare I say it, Knuckles did too.

---

Meanwhile, an ill blue hedgehog was resting on his bed. He saw the snowball fight from his window. Sonic coughed and smiled. Even though he was ill, watching Tails and Knuckles bond was like medicine to him.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_

_**I thought of this story when I was in detention today. Detention can make you think of some pretty weird shit. **_


End file.
